Poultry coccidiosis is caused by various species of the protozoan Eimeria. The disease is treated with anticoccidial drugs as a food additive. However, prolonged use of the anticoccidial drugs results in emergence of resistant strains. Clearly, new methods to treat coccidiosis are sorely needed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE